Reciprocation
by WhereLoyaltiesLie
Summary: When an Umbreon saves an Espeon from a wild Pokemon and her trainer's betrayal, he thinks she'll move on quickly. The two soon become much closer, and this time it's the Espeon's turn to help him. Rated M for Pokephilia, don't like don't read. Oneshot.


**Here it is, as promised! This time it's gonna be MUmbreon x FEspeon oneshot. This pairing is (once again) extremely overdone but until I get requests, I need to write something! I know this took a little longer than it should have to do, but I try to write the best I can for you guys! Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-

Salem was not unfamiliar with death. In the forest in which he lived it was everywhere. Eat or be eaten, become strong or be destroyed. As he was an Umbreon, many bigger Pokemon made the mistake of taking him for an easy target. Salem is no normal Umbreon though.

He would never forget the day his beloved trainer had cast him out, favoring a Houndoom over him for dual type advantage. Now thinking about it, it made sense but at that moment everything just hurt too much. She was everything to him, his move Return often one-hitting most Pokemon. As he was cast aside his move, interestingly enough, changed from Return to Frustration.

And now that the two Pyroar, one male one female, were closing in, he let the feelings all come back. He let out a screech and seemed to explode, propelling himself into one of the Pyroar, transferring the anger of being seen as not good enough. Salem used Frustration a second time on the male Pyroar, this time focusing on the betrayal and launched it further than its female counterpart. The two quickly slunk away, now injured and still hungry.

Things had been going on like this for quite a while. It felt good to be angry. After all, it kept the Dark, fox-like Pokemon alive. Without this power, he wouldn't last long. He couldn't afford to go elsewhere, the Chople berries that all dark types adore in flavor and ability (improved resistance to the deadly Fighting type) only grew here.

-x-x-x-

The next morning, Salem heard a noise that roused him quicker than the usual noises in the scary forest. He shot out from under the roots of the tree under which he slept, instantly alert.

The sound of human speech.

"Get back up, use Psychic!" a male voice shouted, followed shortly by a cry and a purple, fox-like body flying through the air and landing in his clearing, sliding all the way to the roots of his tree.

An Espeon. A very beaten up, unconscious Espeon. Seeing this, Salem was instantly on his guard. He saw a male human fleeing and dropping a Pokeball in his haste to run from whatever had done this to the Espeon. Salem shook his head in disgust.

Turning to just in time to see a massive and very angry Trevenant crash through the foliage, Salem charged a Payback in anticipation. As he predicted, the Ghost-Grass pokemon used Wood Hammer in an attempt to get through Salem. Gritting his teeth and taking the hit, the Dark Pokemon unleashed Payback on the Trevenant, doing massive damage due to enduring an attack beforehand and the type advantage. The Trevenant instantly fainted, falling back into the woods behind Salem's clearing.

Satisfied the enemy was dealt with, Salem turned his attention to the Espeon. He knew where some Payapa and Sitrus berries grew, so after carefully dragging the Psychic Pokemon into the concealment of the tree roots, he hurried off. He returned shortly, and chewed the Sitrus berries into a pulp and applying it to the Espeon's wounds, the Umbreon noted it was a female Espeon. Shaking his head, he lay beside her, transferring his body heat to her cold body.

-x-x-x-

Solstice's eyes slowly opened. Where...was she? It all came back. Her trainer's wish to find and capture a strong Pokemon in these woods… the Trevenant! She quickly looked around and for the first time noticed she was in what seemed to be a cave, but it was too well lit.

Her eyes then rested on the sleeping Umbreon, the dark type's flank pressed against hers. She blushed lightly and stood suddenly, waking the other Pokemon up.

"Oh, you're awake," he said in a clearly male voice.

"Where's my master? Where am I? What's going on?" Solstice asked in a flood of questions.

"He ran away, in my home under my tree, and at the moment I am answering your questions," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Ran away? What do you mean?"

"You heard me. He ran from the Trevenant that kicked your ass."

Solstice's face flushed harder.

"H-He had type advantage…"

"That is not a plausible excuse for failure." the dark type responded coldly.

The Espeon sat down, her anger flaring. "What do you mean, failure? The Trevenant isn't here anymore, is it?"

"Thanks to me, no it isn't. It foolishly took on a dark type, knowing full well the type disadvantages. But," he said, cutting off her response. "I'm not completely unharmed. That was one hell of a Wood Hammer attack."

The Umbreon stood and lifted his front paw, showing an ugly bruise on his flank where he had taken the attack. Solstice fell silent, feeling guilty.

"I-I'm sorry for being rude, I should be grateful for your help. My name is Solstice."

The Umbreon eyed her as she stood expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Well? What's your name?"

"Does it matter? You're going right back to your master, aren't you?" he retorted angrily.

"No, I'm not. If he abandoned me then-" she stopped with a sob, her attempt at stifling her emotions failing miserably.

Solstice laid back down and, putting her paws over her face, began to cry.

"W-Why?! Why would he...leave me? I know I'm...not the strongest, but I always tried...my best!" the Espeon said between sobs.

The Umbreon fell silent, watching her.

-x-x-x-

"I have felt your pain before," Salem murmured.

"How could a...wild Pokemon know what...abandonment feels like?" Solstice asked, still sobbing.

"I used to have a trainer, just like you."

"Y-You did?" the Espeon said, surprised enough to stop sobbing.

"Yes, I did." the Umbreon replied shortly.

The two sat in silence, before Salem broke it.

"It's...Salem."

"Huh?"

"You asked, and my name is Salem."

"O-Oh, that's a nice name…"

Salem nodded in thanks.

"Solstice is a pretty name as well." the Dark type concluded after a bit.

This made her giggle at first before beginning to sob once more.

Salem got up and moved next to her, laying beside her, not knowing what to say. Fortunately his presence was enough and Solstice pressed her head into his shoulder, her crying staining his velvety fur. Unconsciously, he nuzzled her head in comfort, before stopping himself.

'She's going to live by herself, like me. Not… anything else.' Salem thought sadly.

After the Espeon stopped crying, she looked into his face.

"I guess I never really did...say thank you for saving me and patching me up," she murmured.

"Well, now you have. And it's no problem, only something any decent Pokemon would do."

"Do you live out here alone, or…?" Solstice inquired.

"Yeah, not many 'friends' in this forest. But you probably figured that out."

"I did, yes," the Espeon said, remembering the Trevenant. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here, even if it's only for a little bit…" she trailed off, glancing at him hopefully.

"I… suppose until your wounds heal." Salem agreed reluctantly.

"I won't be a dead weight, I'll be sure to help with food and anything else you need," the Psychic Pokemon assured him, secretly pleased with his decision to allow her to stay.

"I wouldn't allow anything else."

-x-x-x-

Several weeks later, Solstice's wounds were fully healed. She was in prime condition, her purple fur glossy and full. As she crouched outside the den under the tree in anticipation, she couldn't help but think she never thanked Salem for his begrudging help. When the Umbreon exited their home, Solstice jumped on his back, tackling him.

"Grahh! I got you!" the Espeon cried, trying to pin him.

Salem grunted in surprise and went limp, making her believe she had conquered him. Her smile suddenly turned into a squeak when the Dark Pokemon shot upwards, tumbling her off his back. He pounced on Solstice and held her middle tightly with his paws, successfully keeping her attempts at wriggling free suppressed.

"Do you give up?" Salem asked, pressing her into the ground.

Solstice blushed when she noticed the position they were in, his hips forcing hers down. The Espeon then moved her hind end against the Dark Pokemon's sheath, causing them both to pause. Salem quickly hopped off her back, his eyes staring at the ground. Solstice stood up.

"I'm...so sorry," Salem began, before Solstice cut him off.

"For what? We were just wrestling."

Salem shook his head and mumbled something, his cheeks reddening as he turned away. Solstice couldn't help but giggle at how embarrassed the black Pokemon was.

The two continued their day as normal, gathering berries for supper and bathing in the nearby stream. They returned home with the berries and ate, sitting next to each other afterwards in companionable silence. Solstice couldn't stop thinking about him pinning her in that position. Something about it aroused her.

"So, about earlier today…" the Espeon started, breaking the silence.

"I'm still sorry, it wasn't intentional," Salem murmured, his cheeks flushing.

"I don't mind, I just didn't know you liked me like that…"

She felt him stiffen beside her.

"I-I'll admit I also...have feelings for you." Solstice murmured, licking his cheek. "You helped me get through my trainer abandoning me, my wounds, and any problem I've had."

Salem remained silent for a while longer, before opening his mouth again.

"I… couldn't bear to see another being go through what I had to go through. The painful mistakes I made over and over, looking to find my trainer again, eating the wrong things, trusting hostile Pokemon…" His eyes began to water before he continued. "All those nights wondering what I had done wrong in the eyes of Arceus to deserve this. I only wanted her to love me as I loved her."

Solstice pressed against him harder as he began to cry silently.

"H-Hey, don't cry… If she couldn't see what an awesome, caring, and devoted Umbreon you are, then she doesn't deserve you," the purple Pokemon tried to comfort him.

Eventually, Salem calmed down enough to respond to her.

"I thought I was over it. But I guess not...sorry for making you deal with me. You've been through enough."

"No! Everyone has feelings, and it isn't wrong for you to cry, it helps with dealing with emotion," Solstice reprimanded him.

"...If you say so. And as far as me liking you...well I don't 'like you' I guess."

Immediately feeling her sadness, Salem hurried on.

"I...well, I think I'm in love with you."

"I love you too!" Solstice replied, flushing and nuzzling his cheek.

The two sat in silence, but a different kind than from before.

"W-Well, I think I'm supposed to ask you to mate with me now or something…" Salem said, breaking the silence and blushing deeply.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"If you don't want to, I completely understand. It was stupid of me to bring up. Sorry."

"N-No, I was wondering because...I would love to mate with you, Salem."

"Do you mean that?" Salem asked. "You're not just saying it?"

"I...do." Solstice responded shyly, wrapping her tail around his.

The Umbreon turned to face her and pushed his muzzle against hers, kissing her. The kiss deepened and the purple Pokemon's tongue pressed against Salem's mouth, requesting access. He opened his mouth and the two began tongue wrestling, Solstice's eyes half-closed in a seductive look. They broke the kiss for air, a thin line of saliva still connecting them.

"How was that for a first impression?" she asked, still shy.

"I-I enjoyed it."

"I would enjoy it more if...you would be more…" the Espeon swallowed before continuing. "Dominant…"

"I think I understand." Salem responded with a deep breath. He then pushed her onto her back and, straddling her, pressed his lips against the Espeon's, forcing his tongue into her mouth this time. Salem pressed against her as their kiss deepened, passion strengthening in both of them.

"Y-You look like you need some attention, ah...down there," Solstice murmured, breaking the kiss and staring at his bulging member.

Salem swallowed audibly and stood over her face, his cock thrust against her cheek. The Espeon gingerly licked the throbbing tip a few times, tasting his salty precum. She eventually took half of it into her mouth, being mindful of her teeth.

"That already feels so n-nice," Salem moaned as Solstice began suckling on his member.

The Umbreon slowly pushed his cock deeper into Solstice's mouth, making her gag a bit before finally taking it into her throat. After some adjusting, the purple Pokemon took his member up to the knot into her throat and mouth, making Salem moan slightly louder. As he muzzlefucked her, ropes of drool pooled on her neck and chest, her tongue caressing his member with each thrust.

Solstice finally drew her head back for air, her eyes clouded with lust. Just tasting the salty, pheromone-laden precum had aroused her like never before. The Psychic Pokemon then began to rub at her swollen opening and wasn't expecting Salem's member to slide back into her exceptionally warm mouth. Her surprise soon turned to happiness as she once again tasted the delicious substance, and went back to sucking him off while brushing her paws against her clit.

The Espeon's lips kissed Salem's knot with every thrust of his hips, her taking his entire length without problem. Solstice's eyes shut in pleasure and she moaned around his cock every time her paws brushed against her soaked clit. He shuddered and panted in pleasure.

"I'm gonna...c-cum, Solstice…" Salem gasped between moans.

"It's o-okay, go ahead…" she said with her mouth full.

Salem's whole body shook with the strength of his orgasm, staining Solstice's throat and tongue with his burning seed. At the same moment, the Espeon squeezed her pleasure button between her claws and came as well, her juices soaking the fur around her inner thighs.

"A-ahh… so tasty...and my...body feels...so hot," the purple-furred Pokemon said between gasps for air.

"I'm sorry I didn't h-help you like you did me…"

"Well, you can now, at least if y-you want to," Solstice said, blushing again.

Salem nodded and crouched by her hips, feeling the heat coming off her soaked sex. He touched his cold nose against her lower lips before giving one slow lick along her slit. Her body shook and she moaned quietly, pushing her hips up into his face. Taking the hint, the black Pokemon inserted his tongue into her hole, lapping up her juices. His tongue explored her depths, and with his cold nose constantly rubbing her clit she wouldn't last long.

Solstice came unexpectedly and her moans turned into a scream. Her juices flooded Salem's mouth, and he struggled to lap it all up. After the Espeon finally calmed down enough to talk, Salem stood up, licking his lips.

"You taste delicious."

Solstice's only response was to blush and rub her paws together, looking adorably embarrassed. She then stood and turned around, presenting herself to him and swaying her hips invitingly.

"I think I'm r-ready…" Solstice said, looking nervously over her shoulder at him.

"I'll try and be gentle. Because it's your first time it might hurt a little at first, okay?"

The Espeon swallowed audibly and nodded. Salem mounted her from behind and pressed his now-hard member against her slit. He took a deep breath and pushed the tip slowly inside her. Solstice gasped at the feeling of being penetrated. Soon enough, the Umbreon met her barrier.

"Brace yourself," Salem murmured, leaning over her back.

"G-Go ahead."

Salem thrust into her, puncturing her hymen and making her cry out in pain. He then held as still as possible while she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her love tunnel. After some time, she pushed back against his hips, forcing him deeper. The Dark Pokemon then began moving himself deeper into her, earning a low moan of happiness from Solstice. Salem's entire member, save for his knot, was inside the Espeon as she felt him against her cervix: a perfect fit.

Salem commenced thrusting into her slowly but powerfully, making her squeal in pleasure. His member was being constricted by Solstice's burning insides so wonderfully he had to stop every few thrusts to regain control of himself.

"You can go a little h-harder, I'm okay," the Espeon said, looking over her shoulder at him again.

"I don't want to hurt you," Salem responded, uncertain.

"Just do it!"

Nodding, the Umbreon began throwing his full weight into each thrust. Solstice moaned louder, clearly loving the feeling. With the Espeon's moans taunting him, Salem increased his effort, fucking her much more quickly. Solstice's eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue hung out like a ribbon.

"I'm cumming! Oh Arceus, I'm going to-" Solstice didn't even get to finish, her second orgasm drenching both the Eeveelutions' hips.

Now exhausted, the Espeon's forepaws collapsed and her rear was left in the air. Salem continued pounding into her, his knot now slamming against her opening. Solstice could do little more than lay there and pant, letting out a pleasured moan at random intervals.

What Solstice wasn't prepared for was Salem's knot suddenly slipping into her love tunnel. She screamed in ecstasy, her third orgasm not far off.

"Solstice I'm gonna…"

"G-Go ahead."

With her permission, Salem pushed through her cervix and into her womb, his knot locking him in place as he came. The sheer pleasure of her sensitive cervix being plowed aside triggered Solstice's third and final orgasm. The Umbreon's hot semen flooded her insides, making her hind legs collapse as well. Because of his knot, Salem went with her, falling on top of her as his orgasm ended. Surprisingly, Solstice was still cumming, her love juices pouring out of her love tunnel and squeezing Salem's cock more and more.

"I-I…so hot...Arceus..." Solstice gasped between pants.

"You're...amazing, Solstice," Salem murmured, panting as well.

The Espeon sounded like she wanted to say something else, but couldn't, as she succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. Salem smiled and kissed the back of her head. He wasn't able to pull out due to his knot, so he instead rolled his purple-furred partner onto her side and lay beside her.

"I love you, Solstice."

-x-x-x-

**Another lemon done! Be sure to review or send me a PM with a request! I can't improve my writing if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. **

**Until next time,**

**/Loyalties**


End file.
